Arc Reactions
by CVSAT1
Summary: this is just another one of those Rwby cast reactions to different Jaune's, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this account, I had recently lost motivation in working both of my stories and plan to delete them so I can replace them with this Jaune arc reaction story, I have taken a liking to them recently and wanted to do my own, and for this story you are free to send in any ideas for more chapters in the future. anyway, lets move past that and get to the story.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Jaune would have a harem if I did**

Chapter one Tokyo Arc.

"Ugh, where are we?" Ruby Rose asked her team as they looked around the strange white room. Her team consisted of her partner weiss schnee, her older sister yang xiao long, and her sisters partner Blake Belladonna. As she looked around Ruby noticed that there were others in the room. Such as Headmaster Ozpin, general James Ironwood, their combat teacher Glynda Goodwitch, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, and finally their sister team JNPR consisting of Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and.. " Hold on, Where is Jaune?" Ruby asked. Everyone started to look around, also wondering where the blonde knight was. " **I can answer that for you."** A powerful voice spoke to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at where the voice came from, came face to face with an old man with dark skin and white hair. Yang then stepped up to him," well old man where is he?" The old man simply chuckled. " **The events I am going to show have a lot to do with him in different universes, while some are rather enjoyable, there are a few that would fill him with too much guilt because of what he did in them."** This shocked them, while they were surprised that they were going to see different universes, the fact that Jaune was going to commit wrongdoing seemed almost foreign to them. "Excuse me, but what is so bad that some of these would cause such guilt." Pyrrha asked the man not believing that her crush could do any wrong at all considering how hard he works to follow his dream of becoming a huntsman, everyone else who knew Jaune personally wondered this as well. The old man gave them all a sad look. " **Instead of telling you, how about I just show you."** Were the old man's last words before as a strange purple mist appeared, clouding over everyone. The strange mist caused everyone to cover their eyes. Once they all opened they were in another room where there was nothing but a set of nice couches and a big T.V. in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at each other, as if asking each other what they should do. Unsurprisingly the first to step up was Pyrrha. she looked at everyone with a serious face. "I am going to stay, if this about my partner, I want to.. No I need to stay." Nora and Ren stepped up next. "Yea, were staying for our fearless leader." Ren only nodded, he was going to see this through to the end for his best male friend. Team RWBY sooned joined them. Everyone else then followed suit. The old man nodded at their response

Alternate universe 1- **tokyo ghoul**

 **The scene starts in a black and white checkered room where a white haired boy was sitting in a chair, his hands and legs were chained to the chair.**

"No way is that Jaune, What the hell happened to him?!" Sun asked to no one in particular. Everyone shook their heads, not knowing the answer themselves.

 **A large man wearing a hockey mask and a white suit soon stepped into the room and started to walk towards Jaune before stopping directly in front of him.**

"Damn that guy is freaking huge." Yang at that point was tempted to make a pun at what sun just said, but she was to distracted by the worry of her friend in his without a doubt very injured state.

" **Jaune, it seems that our special fun time has come to an end" The man's voice was slightly muffled by the mask but he was still understandable. " The doves are closing in on this place, and it's my job to take them on, you see."**

"This fucker thinks what he did to him is a game, it looks like he was tortured" Coco spat out angrily. While Glynda would have scolded her for her language, she was far too distracted with both the worry and concern for her student, and the burning fury towards the man who was hurting her student. Team RWBY, Sun, Neptune, NPR and the bunny girl of team CVFY were close to tears at seeing their friend in this kind of horrid state. Ozpin was gripping his cane to the point of it nearly breaking, feeling powerless at seeing what happened to Jaune.

" **Aogiri's goals are to eliminate everyone in our way." The masked man told Jaune. " That includes humans of course, but ghouls as well."**

"What's Aogiri?" Blake asked no one in particular. Sadly, no one had an answer for the cat fanus.

"Whatever it is, we know that man works for them, so I doubt they are a very friendly group." Velvet answered, still looking at Jaune in worry, it didn't help that she couldn't even tell if he was alive or not.

" **The ghouls who stand opposed to Aogiris cause, like you and the other ghouls at that cafe you all work at-" Anteiku" was it, They are also one of Aogiris… targets for elimination."**

This caught everyone by surprise. "Wait so does this mean that Jaune is one of those ghoul things as well?" Neptune asked. "Judging by the way he's talking, it seems so" Ren replied.

 **The man then took off his mask, showing his disgusting face. "Jaune, Let me take from you"**

The line confused everyone in the room, but at the same time, This line filled them all with a deep feeling of dread.

" **Here at the end, let me devour you whole" The man yelled out.**

This line terrified them all. "He's gonna eat him alive." Pyrrha yelled out in complete fear mixed in large amount of worry for the man she loves. Her worry was shared by everyone else

 **However, before he could sink his teeth into him, a cold feminine laughter was heard in the room.**

Everyone watching, even people like Glynda, James, and Ozpin felt their bones freeze at hearing the laugh, for the students, if felt like they heard a blizzard laugh. For the older generation, it sounded like _Her_ laugh.

" **How funny" Jaune then looked up to stare at the man, but in the man's eyes, he didn't see Jaune Arc. instead, he saw a completely pale woman with black and red eyes, her hair was a mix of black and white. Her face also had several cracks on it with a strange diamond on her forehead. For apparel, she wore a completely black dress. "You really are an inconsequential man."**

"Wh-who the hell was that." Ruby asked in total fear. The same emotion appeared on everyone else's faces. While the students were scared, the adults knew who this woman was. "Salem" Glynda said to herself. James grit his teeth at hearing the witch's voice, While Ozpin was shocked that Salem appeared, he was also confused on why she appeared there, were Jaune and her somehow connected in this world?

 **This action caused the man to stop in shock. However, after a few seconds he burst into laughter. "I knew you were fantastic." The man's smile somehow became even more twisted than before. "Let me take from you" as his giant feathered kagune burst from his back.**

"Woah, what are _THOSE_ " Sun asked in shock. Once again, no one had an answer for him.

 **The man then slammed his kagune down onto the chair.**

"NO JAUNE" Pyrrha, Ruby, and Velvet cried out in fear.

 **But before the man could land his hit. Jaune broke the chains holding him and jumped onto the man's back, trying to choke him out. " Fuck you" Jaune said. The man tried to grab Jaune but he jumped off before he could and landed on his feet in a crouching position.**

"YES, he survived." Nora shouted out. while all the students and even Glynda were celebrating, James and Ozpin noticed something else in Jaunes voice, the way he spoke gave them both chills with how empty it was.

 **The man was panting in anger at Jaunes action. Jaune then stood up and started to wipe his mouth. "Ugh, you taste foul." The man then felt blood drip down his head. "You little fuck, you bit me." He yelled. Jaune didn't even look at him. "Yeah I did, and your flesh tastes awful like rotten fish guts."**

Those lines stopped everyone in their tracks. "You guys heard that too right?" Neptune asked nervously. Everyone nodded, finally noticing the change in their friend.

 **The man then sent his kagune at Jaune who gracefully dodged it, but when he tried to bring his leg down in order to hit him, the man grabbed his leg. "I'm not letting go, even if it breaks" The man said with a wide smile. Jaune gave the man an empty look. "You think I care if it breaks?" Jaune then spun around and broke his own leg, and kept turning to the point where his leg look like a braided rope.**

All of the students gasped in horror at Jaunes action. "Oh god" Glynda said while putting a hand over her mouth.

 **Jaune used the momentum from the twist to land a strong kick to the mans head,**

 **Sending him to the other side of the room. Once Jaune landed on the ground his broken leg spun right into place. Jaune looked up towards where he sent the male "After everything i've been through, did you really think that something like that would hurt me."**

Everyone shivered at this, not wanting to imagine what kind of horrors he went through.

 **As the dust disappeared, the man's kagune was now covering most of his body. "I'll kill you, I swear it, I will eat your flesh, drink your blood, and gobble down your organs, I WILL EAT YOU"**

"The man seems to have gone insane with rage, he seems to only want to kill this boy" James said.

"Even so James, this is a kind of rage that shouldn't exist." Ozpin replied. Everyone else was too scared to respond

 **Jaune simply cracked his index finger and grew a small smile. The man then charged at Jaune with the pure intent to kill, Jaune responded with simply dodging and delivering counter blows. After a minute of this, Jaune landed a solid punch on the man, who only smiled at how ineffective it was, he then grabbed Jaune and threw him across the room, straight into the wall.**

"JAUNE" everyone of the students yelled out.

 **The man started to laugh, he stopped when he saw Jaune walk out of the dust completely unharmed.**

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

 **Jaune then called forth his kagune for the first time in the fight.**

"Beautiful." Velvet said, everyone agreed at this.

" **Now, it's my turn" Jaune told the man as a crazed smile appeared on his face. Jaune then cracked his finger as the kagune pointed forward.**

"Yeah, go get him vomit boy" Yang cheered out, with all her other friends cheered as well, with Ozpin and Glynda praying to monty oum that their student came out alive.

 **Jaune then lunged forward.**

 **The difference in power was now clear.**

 **Once Jaune had gone on the attack, the larger male could no longer get a hit in, Jaune was relentless in his strikes, never once letting up on him.**

 **The man tried to grab him.**

 **Jaune sliced off the males arm.**

"What power." James said in awe.

" **JAUNE" the man yelled out before Jaune slammed his kagune onto the male.**

 **The next scene then showed the male laying on the ground as Jaune walked over to him. Jaune then pierced the man's left arm. Jaune cracked his index finger again. "What's 1000 minus 7?" Jaune asked coldly. The man didn't answer, so Jaune pierced his right leg. "I'll ask again, what's 1000 minus 7?"**

"Jaune that's enough, you already won." Ruby was scared, sure the man deserved to suffer for what he did, but seeing her best friend/crush act like this didn't sit well with her at all.

 **The man still didn't answer, so Jaune pierced his right arm. "What's 1000 minus seven."**

"Stop it you dunce." Weiss yelled out, desperate for the knight to stop. Blake was shaking at this display. For one second, she didn't see her classmate at all. Instead, she saw her former partner Adam.

 **When the man still wouldn't answer, Jaune pierced his left leg. After a minute " The man started to cry as he began reciting the numbers "993...986..979" While the man recited them, once Jaune sat on his back, he started to hit the right side of his head.**

"What's he doing?" Yang asked, scared of the answer.

She was thankful no one answered her.

" **You tried to devour me" Jaune stated as he pulled a centipede out of his ear.**

Several people vomited at this action. Even Ozpin and James felt bile rise up to their mouths. How long had _THAT_ been in there.

" **So do you really have any right to complain.. When I eat you instead." Jaune started to lowered head towards the males neck. The screen cut to black as a crunching sound was heard followed by a gulping sound.**

Everyone shivered at the crunch and gulp sounds. The old man appeared in front of them again. " **Do you see what I mean now, I'm sorry that I had to show you this world. As an apology, I shall show a much more enjoyable world next. Although, I shall give you a minute to gain your bearings."** The old man than vanished, leaving them alone.

 **The end of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this written out, and right now I am working on a my hero universe for chapter 3** **Universe- Dragon Ball super**

"That…was not something I had expected to see, even in a different universe" Coco said out loud, still a bit shaken from seeing Jaune pierce a mans arms and legs, then eat him. " Let's hope the next universe is a lot calmer than that" Pyrrha added, not wanting to see another universe where her crush went crazy. Everyone else gave a silent agreement to this. The old man finally appeared to them once more. " **Are you ready to see the next universe?"** The old man asked them. Once he saw the uncertain looks on everyone's faces. He decided to calm them down. " **Don't worry, this world isn't going to give you chills. Also, I'm also bringing some more people to watch."** The old man waved his hand and summoned a giant portal. The people who fell out were Yang and Ruby's uncle Qrow, Yangs birth mother Raven, and Weiss's older sister Winter. Qrow was the first to speak up. " What the, where the hell am I?" Qrow asked out loud, only to be tackled by an excited Ruby. "Mom" Yang said to Raven in shock, who looked in her direction, also in shock. "Winter, it's good to see you" Weiss said to the specialist as she got up and hugged her sister, who returned it with her own. Once Ruby got off of Qrow, he decided to ask the question both Raven and Winter wanted to know, "So squirt, where are we?" Ruby smiled nervously at this. " well the thing is…" **(One explanation later)** "So were here to watch other universes of your Jaune friend with no way out." Qrow summed up. Ruby just nodded to this. Raven and Winter were quite annoyed at this, they had much more important things to do other than watch other universes of some random boy they've never even met before. Qrow mulled this over. "Welp, no way out of it I guess, might as well get comfy." Qrow said, shocking the other two. "Qrow you can't really be OK with this" Winter asked the old drunk. "I agree, why are you so okay with them." Raven threw in her own two cents. Qrow simply looked at the two of them. "We can't leave this room even if we wanted to, so might as well watch. Besides, I could use a break." Qrow stated his reason. Winter and Raven simply sighed at this. " **Excuse me"** The old man said from the other side of the room, allowing the new arrivals to see him for the first time. " **Are you all ready to watch the next world?"** Everyone nodded at this. The old man vanished again, but the screen flipped on to show the next universe.

 **The video starts with Ruby, Blake, Adam and Jaune hiding inside a destroyed house, with Jaune and Adam injured.**

"What the,what's Adam doing there?" Blake asked out loud. Sure this was a different universe, but she never thought that Adam would even be withen 10 feet of a human.

"Never mind that, why are the two of them injured?" Ren questioned, worry for his friend was in his voice.

" **Damn it this is insane, how strong is this asshole?" Adam asked. Ruby and Blake were clueless since the only ones fighting were Jaune and Adam. While Jaune was in deep thought. 'Zamasu was already strong enough to kill the gods by himself. But now, Zamasus power has risen to a whole new level when he fused with the Zamasu that took my body in the future. There has to be a way to beat him or he will continue to wipe out everything, but how... wait that's it'**

"Wait, This Zamasu guy stole the dunces body, and now he fused with it to increase his power, how is that even possible" Weiss was confused on how fusion with Jaune made someone stronger, sure he was getting stronger, but he wasn't strong enough to give someone a major power boost. But then again, this was a different universe, so maybe Jaune was much stronger in this world.

"I wonder what this Jaune boys plan is to defeat this Zamasu fellow." Raven said in interest.

"Am I the only one who noticed that Jaune just said that This Zamasu dude killed the gods," Sun pointed out in terror. "Plus Jaune and Adam are fighting this guy and are still alive." Neptune pointed out, If Jaune was able to survive fighting a being who was able to kill every god, then just how strong is he in this timeline?

" **Adam, I know how to beat him." Adam looked over to Jaune. " We have to fight fire with fire, we need to fuse as well." This statement caused a shocked look to appear on Adams face.**

Everyone was speechless. "So that's his plan, to perform a fusion with Adam so they can increase their own power, it's not a bad plan" Winter said, nodding her head in approval. "Meh, I doubt bull boy will agree with the plan, everyone on the entire planet knows how much he hates humans." Qrow pointed out.

 **Adam face changed to one of distaste. "To hell with that, I'm never fusing with you ever again." Adam snapped.**

Everyone let out a sigh at this statement, before they realized something. "Wait… did Adam just say "again", does that mean the two of them fused once before" Velvet pointed out.

 **Jaune closed his eyes before responding, "Adam you and I both know that we can't win without it." Adam flinched at that, knowing he was right. "Besides, the fusion helped us beat Salem at her full power thanks to the boost it gave us, and Zamasu is just as strong as her." Adams eye was now twitching, he hated it when Jaune was right.**

Those who knew of Salem's incredible power were in complete shock at this. "They beat a full power Salem with this fusion skill" James said in shock,Ozpin was just as shocked.

Raven was now REALLY interested.

"Impressive" Was Qrows only response, Glynda could only nod in agreement. While everyone else didn't know who Salem was, judging by the adult faces, she must be strong.

"Well" Yang started off. " If this fusion thing can beat that Zamasu guy, then I like it." A round of "yeps", and "uh huh" came from the rest.

 **Adam still looked a little not on board for the fusion. Jaune then stared at him with a determined look on his face. Adams face started to twitch as he closed his eyes and looked away. Jaune sighed, "Adam…" Adam finally gave in. "Shut up, one more word and I won't do it!" Adam yelled.**

"Stubborn until the very end." Blake said, annoyed by her old partners childish actions.

"Well at the very least he agreed to it, now they can finally fight back." Velvet pointed out.

"YEAH, go break his legs Jaune" Nora cheered.

" **Let's do this" Jaune said as he pulled out two earrings and gave one to Adam, who took it and put it on his right ear, to which Jaune put his on the left.**

"Wait, why did they put on those earrings" Asked a confused Ruby.

"The earrings are most likely the key to the fusion." Winter spoke up.

 **Once the earrings were put on, a bright light covered them both, the screen changed to ruined city where a half man half monster was walking around looking for something.**

"Is that thing Zamasu." Weiss was repulsed by the Zamasus form.

"It seems so Weiss" Winter was just as repulsed as her sister.

 **A bright light appeared from behind him, Zamasu looked towards the light and saw a man jump out of the light, his hair was a mix of brown and yellow with a pair of bull horns on his head. His outfit was a mix of Jaune's armor and Adams suit, he looked towards Zamasu with a confident smirk on his face.**

Everyone looked in awe at the fusion between the two.

 **Zamasu then looked at the newcomer in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked, the mans smirk become cocky. "You became one, so we became one as well. I am the fusion of Jaune and Adam, call me Jaudam." Jaudams smirk grew "And this is…" He clenched his fist together. "JAUDAM BLUE" Jaudem yelled out as his hair changed to a light blue with a enormous blue aura surrounded him.**

"Jaudam blue?" Nora said, confused by the odd name.

"Who cares about the name Nora, Check out all that power." Sun nearly shouted in shock, which also held a trace of fear.

"This power, It's greater then even Salem" Ozpin said in complete awe.

"Amazing." Weiss said in shock and slight envy.

"I didn't know that such a level of power even existed." Raven said in amazement.

Pyrrha however, couldn't be more proud of her partner.

 **Zamasu simply scowled at this. "That power is no match for a god" Zamasu then threw a giant ball of energy, to which Jaudam held out his hand and smashed it into pieces, shocking Zamasu.**

"Holy shit" Was all Neptune could say.

 **Once Zamasu got over his shock, he simply started to laugh. "Such arrogance of you mortals, do you really think this will help you win?"**

"Arrogant fool." Coco said in annoyance, everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **Before Zamasu could continue talking, Jaudam Appeared in front of him and landed a punch to his face, sending him skidding across the field.**

"Woah, and I thought I was fast" Ruby said in surprise.

 **Jaudem gave the man another cocky smirk "Sorry, but you were wide open there." Jaudem then gave Zamasu a come on gesture. "Now, come and face me god." Zamasu stood up. "I will make you suffer for that mortal." Zamasu then threw his fist forward, Jaudem dodged just in time. However the shockwave destroyed a large section of the city behind them. Zamasu then grabbed Jaudem and threw him across the city. Jaudem regained his bearings and flew towards Zamasu. Their met in the middle of the city and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on each other.**

"Just what on earth kind of battle is this?" Yang asked in awe.

"This is a battle between beings who have surpassed the gods themselves." Raven answered her daughter.

"Damn, this is the coolest battle I've ever seen. Go kick his ass Jaudem." Sun cheered the fused warrior on. Everyone else soon joined in on the cheering.

 **Jaudem then saw an opening and grabbed Zamasu and sent him to the ground, causing a large dust cloud to form. When the dust settled, it showed Jaudem pinning Zamasu to the ground. " What's wrong, is this all the power a god has." Jaudem mocked.**

A few people smirked at the mocking line.

 **Zamasus eye started glowing. "Don't get so full of yourself, you trash" Jaudem's eyes widened and he jumped back as a beam of light shot up to the sky. A large shockwave soon followed after. This sent Jaudem backwards. Once he landed, he looked up to see Zamasu flying towards him with a rose like aura around him. He surrounded himself with a blue aura and sent a fist forward, Zamasu did the same. Their fists clashed and caused the area around them to be destroyed. Zamasu's fist was able to give him the win of the exchange, he then sent a second fist that knocked him to the ground. However, The fused warrior didn't get up from this one.**

"Oh no, did he lose?" Ruby asked in worry.

"No, he faking it in order to catch the man off guard and land a sneak attack." Winter answered.

"For such a cocky man, he seems to be able to make good battle plans." James said in bitter approval, The mans cockiness reminded him of a certain crow.

 **Zamasu walked over to him and gave the downed male a smug look. "It's over for you mortal." Zamasu surrounded his hand with energy in order to make a sword. However, before he could stab him with it, Jaudem sent his own energy blade out and pierced the Gods chest, Shocking him.**

"Nice, a direct hit." Yang said out loud.

 **Jaudem then looked up at Zamasu with his trademark cocky smirk. "I can do things like this too." He mocked. His smirk then changed into a frown. "In this timeline, you may have wished to have immortality. But you now have one flaw, you now have a non-immortal inside of you. The mortal known as Jaune arc." Jaudem told the now non-immortal god. Zamasus face became one of shock, how could he have forgotten this.**

"I see, before the fusion he was an immortal god, but since he fused with a non-immortal, he made himself killable again." Ren deduced.

"In exchange for power, he gave up immortality." Ozpin stated.

"What a fool, he arrogantly believed that no one would be strong enough to stop him." Glynda stated in disappointment.

 **Zamasu then got over his shock and sent Jaudem a smirk. "I understand now, you are a monument** **to the failure of the gods who created this universe." Zamasu then destroyed the energy sword and flew into the air. "Indeed, by becoming one with Jaune Arc, I have taken the sins of humanity and the failure of the god into myself, for that is my divine burden." Zamasu told Jaudem.**

"Okay, I've heard some foolish things over the years, but this has to be at the top" Qrow said out loud,

everyone else agreed with what she said.

 **Jaudems face became one of disbelief. "Ugh, you have an excuse for everything don't you" was his only response.** **Zamasu looked at Jaudem with a sorr** **ow filled gaze. "No, all of this is for the universe, for the world." Zamasu then started to cry.** **Jaudem looked creeped out by this. "Are you seriously crying"**

"Okay, this is getting pretty weird" Blake pointed out.

"I like Jaudems reactions to it though." Yang said to her friend. "

 **I am, for my tears shall purify the world." A huge amount of energy started to spill out of Zamasu, he then started to grow even bigger and more disgusting.**

"And here I thought he couldn't get more repulsive." Weiss pointed out.

"I hope they will be able to fight that." Pyrrha said in worry.

" **All shall fall, under the heel of Zamasu." The deformed god shouted out. Jaudems face became serious. "I don't think so" he yelled out as he unleashed his own brand of energy. So much energy was being sent out that it was even causing lightning to appear.**

"Can sending out that much power even do that?" Ruby asked out loud.

"I guess so?" Was all Weiss could tell her partner.

 **The battle then resumed, however Zamasus increase in size caused him to lose a fair amount of speed. "What wrong, is that you got" Jaudem mocked. Zamasu then swung his sword, but Jaudem easily dodged it. He then hit Zamasu with a punch kick combo, sending him flying into a building. Jaudem then started to gather energy in his hands.**

"Woah, what is that?" Neptune asked out loud

"My best guess is their finisher, looks pretty damn strong too" Qrow said, secretly impressed by the power the attack seemed to hold.

" **Take this, FINAL KAMEHAMEHA" Jaudem yelled out, sending the attack flying forward. However, once the attack hit, the screen turned off.**

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPENED" Yang shouted, angry that she didn't get to see the ending. The old man appeared before them again, looking just as shocked as them. " **Incredible, That battle unleashed so much power that it destroyed the connection between them." The old man was in shock of this, this kind of thing has never happened before.** "Personally, I thought that universe was cool as hell." Sun said out loud. Everyone agreed. After the old man got over his shock, he looked over at the viewers. " **I shall begin the next universe shortly, but it shall take some time, so please make yourself comfortable while I get it ready."** The old man vanished **.** Leaving the others to relax and prepare for the next universe. **  
**

End of chapter 2


End file.
